Angel Child PL
by Jeanne8917
Summary: Jedyną radością więźnia Azkabanu jest jego córka. Tłumaczenie


**Tytuł: **Angel Child (s/3303549/ 1/Angel-Child)  
**Autor:** FatGlamour  
**Rodzaj: **Angst/Drama  
**Rating: **K  
**Status:** one-shot  
**Zgoda:** Jest  
**Beta:** Sporo :D Przecież nie mogę pozostać tylko na jednej, prawda?;) Crucio, ShizukaAmaya, Wanilijowa i Ruciak! Dzięki :)  
**Podsumowanie:** Jedyną radością więźnia Azkabanu jest jego córka.

Angel Child

Draco Malfoy nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tamtego świata - świata z zewnątrz. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, ile ma lat, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że całą wieczność spędził w tym więzieniu. Nie pamiętał praktycznie niczego, czego uczył się w ciągu swoich sześciu lat w Hogwarcie. W jego pamięci zaginęła większość czarnomagicznych klątw, których uczył go ojciec. Nie pamiętał twarzy Czarnego Pana. Podobnie jak Dumbledora, czy Severusa.

Nie pamiętał, dlaczego znalazł się w Azkabanie.

Wydawało mu się, że miało to coś wspólnego z wojną. Potter powiedział mu chyba, że Minister Scrimgeour zamknął go zaraz po ostatniej bitwie - Draco nie mógł sobie jednak przypomnieć szczegółów.

Potter miał go wczoraj odwiedzić - a może to było dziś? Nie ważne, mimo wszystko - obiecał przyjść i opowiedzieć o tym, co dzieje się poza więzieniem. Miał także przyprowadzić ze sobą ją, córkę Draco.

Większość ludzi sądziłaby, że to wstyd, by ojciec nie pamiętał imienia swojego własnego dziecka, ale Draco właśnie tak żył. Ta drobnostka wydawała się nie obchodzić jego córki - była inteligentna, zupełnie jak jej matka.

Imienia matki dziewczynki Draco również nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Wiedział tylko, że pochodziło z dzieł Szekspira lub innego wielkiego poety. Nie wiedział, czy ta kobieta była jego żoną, ale lubił tak o niej myśleć. Nazywał ją Persefoną - brzmiało to dla niego bardzo podobnie do jej prawdziwego imienia. Równie magicznie.

Na swoją córkę mówił po prostu Aniołek. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie było jej imię, ale dziewczynka nie przykładała do tego większej wagi.

Malfoy trochę się wyprostował, słysząc w oddali głosy. Zacisnął zęby, mając cichą nadzieję, że to nie strażnik, który lubił go regularnie, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, bić. Za nic w świecie nie chciał, by jego córka to zobaczyła.

\- Tato!

Draco westchnął z ulgą, słysząc podekscytowany głos swojego dziecka. Przyczołgał się do krat, praktycznie przytulając do nich swoją twarz, i patrzył z fascynacją, jak biegło w jego stronę. Dziewczynka uśmiechała się, a jej szare oczy błyszczały; spódnica, którą miała dziś na sobie, falowała wokół jej kolan, a burza kręconych, kasztanowych włosów podskakiwała z każdym jej krokiem. Po tym, jak do niego podbiegła, swoim zwyczajem pocałowała go w jego brudne czoło.

Skazaniec pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech w kierunku tego jedynego światła w jego ciemnym, mrocznym świecie.

\- Witaj, Aniołku - powiedział, a jego głos załamał się. Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, marząc o odrobinie wody dla wyschniętego gardła.

\- Cześć! Tato, wujek Harry mówił, że nie mogę zostać dziś zbyt długo. Ma coś do załatwienia, więc nie będzie mógł z tobą rozmawiać. - Dziewczynka przygryzła swoją różaną wargę, a jej oczy zaszkliły się, jednak jej mina szybko uległa zmianie i na twarzy ponownie zagościł uśmiech. - Ciocia Ginny obiecała mi, że gdy wujek Harry weźmie mnie do domu, to pójdziemy razem odwiedzić mamę!

Oczy Draco przyćmił jakiś cień, gdy słuchał córki, która opowiadała o różach, które sama uzbierała, by móc położyć na grobie swojej matki. Żadne dziecko nie powinno musieć odwiedzać grobu rodzica. _Lub rodzica w więzieniu_ \- pomyślał i zmarszczył brwi w obrzydzeniu do samego siebie. Ale nawet i to nie przeszkadzało jego maleńkiemu Aniołkowi.

\- Chodź, Anno, musimy już iść.

Draco nie zaszczycił Pottera nawet spojrzeniem, słysząc z jego ust imię córki. Doskonale wiedział, że zdąży je zapomnieć do ich następnej wizyty. Dziewczynka znowu zaczęła się dąsać, spoglądając zza krat na ojca. Przecisnęła przez nie swoją małą rączkę, przekazując mu kawałek papieru, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. Zdezorientowany, wpatrywał się w niego, a dziewczynka pochyliła się, by ponownie go pocałować.

\- Pa, tatusiu. Kocham cię...

\- Ja ciebie też… Anno...

Wyciągnął dłoń za kratę i na krótką chwilę dziewczynka złączyła swoje palce z jego. Odskoczyła, gdy usłyszała, jak Potter ponownie ją woła. Draco obserwował, jak ze smutnym uśmiechem odwróciła się i pobiegła do swojego opiekuna.

Spojrzał na kawałek papieru, który trzymał w trzęsącej się dłoni.

Była to fotografia, która przedstawiała jego wraz z kobietą o bujnych kasztanowych włosach i jasnych, wydawałoby się, że złotych oczach. Obserwował, jak mocno ją obejmuje na zdjęciu, gdy ta lekko pomachała mu z ram obrazka. Brudnym paznokciem delikatnie prześledził jej twarz; czuł jak pieką go łzy, jednak wiedział, że nie uroni ani jednej.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy pod palcami wyczuł nieznaczną wypukłość. Odwrócił zdjęcie i zauważył napis. Jego oczom ukazało się dziecięce, lecz schludne pismo. Mężczyzna czuł, że z tych liter może pić, czerpać pewną moc i siłę.

_Cześć, Tatusiu. Ciocia Ginny pomogła mi znaleźć zdjęcie ciebie i Mamy. Pomyślałam, że chciałbyś je mieć. Kocham Cię - Anna._

_PS. Nazywała się Hermiona._

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko, dumny z pomysłowości córki. Odczuł ulgę na myśl, że już nigdy więcej nie zapomni ich imion.


End file.
